This invention relates to a removeable forecab for motorcycles, and more particularly, to such a removeable forecab which is utilized to convert a motorcycle into an enclosed three-wheeled vehicle.
Motorcycles long have enjoyed popularity among younger persons as recreational vehicles. Moreover, sociological and economic trends, i.e., of postponed or foregone marriages, with consequently more single persons and smaller families, and higher fuel costs, respectively, have greatly increased the proportion of the over-all populace utilizing motorcycles not only for recreation, but as a primary mode of transportation.
The more widespread usage of motorcycles has amplified certain drawbacks characteristic of such vehicles, including limited stability, lack of protection in case of collision or even loss of control, inadequate provisions for baggage and additional passengers, and total exposure to weather conditions. In addition, it has become more commonly known that motorcycle riders undesireably suffer from crotch, bottom, and back discomfort, when it is attempted to travel continuously over any extended distance, due to vehicle vibration and road shocks.
To attempt to overcome or reduce some of the drawbacks common to normal motorcycle utilization, numerous types of open or closed forecabs previously have been suggested to be attached to the front of a motorcycle, with or without prior removal of the cycle's front wheel; such prior forecabs are exemplified by those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,092,910; 1,488,037; 3,419,098; and 3,610,358. Forecabs heretofore proposed, however, have not enjoyed any significant commercial success due to a failure to provide a suitable enclosed protective compartment, for failing to have versatility adapting them for use with cycles of differing designs and dimensions, for being too complicated and time-consuming in their attachment and detachment, and/or for being equipped with controls which are non-existent, inadequate, and/or confusing.